Not so tough found out
by skibagrant
Summary: When it came to life, Harry thought he was capable of handling anything that was thrown at him.Telling Draco Malfoy he fancied him? Not so much.


A/n: So yeah, haven't written for a while. Like, holy shit while. I honestly don't know how this lovely story came about. but I hope you enjoy it. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, blah. blah. blah. Title of the thing belongs to Copeland, and the movie that Ron talks about it Law Abiding Citizen.

9999999

When it came to life, Harry thought he was capable of handling anything that was thrown at him.

Living with the Dursley's? Not a problem.

Fighting Voldemort for the gazzilionth time? Bring it on.

Telling Draco Malfoy that he fancied him? Not so much.

He thought he could contain it, this 'crush' of his; he thought the feelings he felt were the remnants of the anger and hatred he felt during their younger years. But the anger and hate faded, and one strong resounding feeling remained.

So he dealt with the crush until it became obvious that he couldn't conceal it any longer; so he told Hermione.

"Oh my _god_, Harry. You need to tell Ron!"

But Harry promptly ignored her and took a sudden great interest in the sky.

"Harry? Are you even listening to me?"

He blinked and dragged his eyes from above to Hermione's pouting face.

"Honestly? No."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course you weren't. You know, you and Ron act like I love talking to myself. It's not as if I like the sound of my own voice, I mean, I just want someone to listen-"

"'Mione?"

She looked up, mouth halfway open.

"Please, for the love of Merlin; shut. up."

Her eyes narrowed. "You need to tell him."

Harry paused as he if was about to say something, then turned on his heel and walked in the direction of his next class.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

But Harry merely waved. "I mean it Harry! If you don't, I will!"

999999999

Harry's next class did nothing to distract him from his thoughts of a certain blond one. It also didn't help that Ron was sitting next to him, babbling about something that he couldn't even begin to understand.

However, whenever Harry got too deep into his thoughts, Hermione's voice would repeat in his head; _"If you don't, I will!"_

It terrified him.

"Harry!"

He looked up from the notebook he zoned out on and turned his head towards Ron. "Yeah?"

The red head had the tip of his quill on a piece of parchment and a look of fear in his eyes.

"You've got a note, mate.", he said as he slid the note across the table, being careful not to make skin contact with it.

"What? You afraid it's gonna bite you?"

Ron made a funny face as he continued to scribble in his notebook. "Where'd you find it?"

"I didn't so much find it as much as it was shoved in my face by a stupid prat of a Slytherin."

Harry's heart raced and he fumbled with the note. "Malfoy, Ron?"

Ron sighed and shook his head. Harry managed to unfold the top half the note, which simply said 'Potter'.

Eager to read more, he tried force the note open, causing it to rip. "Maybe it's a bomb."

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Harry gave Ron a confused look. "What?"

"The note? Maybe it's a bomb. Or no! Mate, I saw this muggle movie where this guy was in jail and somehow he managed to rig the...what's that thing called that muggles use to talk to each other?"

Harry deadpanned. "A cell phone?"

"Yeah that thing. Anyway. He managed to rig it so this thing shot out at...a thing that went through her head and bam! Dead!"

Harry's jaw dropped.

"Maybe the note's like that."

"Are you serious?

But Ron continued. "Or maybe! It's a really nasty letter written in a language that only Hermione can understand."

"Ron..."

"Speaking of Hermione, you should really get her to check that note, make sure there's no secret curse or anything..."

Harry spoke a little louder. "Ron."

"Seriously mate, do it. God knows what that blond little git did to that note. Better safe than sorry."

"Ron! Shut! Up!"

Harry instantly regretted his outburst. He could feel every person's eyes on him, and he flushed from the embarrassment. Professor McGonagall, annoyed with the disruption in her class sent a menacing glare towards Harry and Ron before saying;

"Out, Potter. You too, Weasley. Detention for the both of you."

Harry grumbled and left the classroom, the note from Draco Malfoy clutched in his hand.


End file.
